In many cases, in order to diagnose a disease or injury, a medical scanning device (e.g., a computed tomography (CT) scanner, magnetic resonance imager (MRI), ultrasound machine, etc.) is used to capture an image of some portion of a patient's anatomy. After the acquisition of the image, a trained physician (e.g., radiologist) reviews the created images (usually on a computer monitor), renders an interpretation of findings and prescribes an appropriate action. This example becomes more complex in that current diagnostic imaging departments provide extensive information regarding the human anatomy and functional performance presented through large numbers of two- and three-dimensional images requiring interpretation. Diligent interpretation of these images requires following of a strict workflow, and each step of the workflow presumes visual presentation in certain order of certain image series from one or multiple exams and application of certain tools for manipulation of the images (including but not limited to image scrolling, brightness/contrast, linear and area measurements, etc.).